


I'm Not Letting Go

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Both adventures have the same SouRin, Choose Your Own Adventure, Fluff, HaruMako or MakoHaru, M/M, Twoshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: “It’s so cold,” he couldn’t help but say as his body reluctantly moved through the water; he tried to stay close to Haru, but it was sodifficult.Haru gripped Makoto’s hand harder. “Please swim, Makoto. It’ll be alright.”ORHaru wasn’t about to admit how cold he was, but Makoto sensed his distress anyway, turning back towards him with another smile. “Please swim, Haru,” he said, gripping his hand harder. “It’ll be alright.”Titanic AU from the moment the ship sinks into the sea, written either as HaruMako (with Future Fish!) or MakoHaru, depending which version you choose. Both come with a SouRin prequel, starring Sousuke as Cal. Happy Endings I assure you.





	1. Version 1: HaruMako

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~YOOOOOOOU’RE HEEEEEEEEREEEE~~
> 
> ~~THERE’S NOOOOOOTHING I FEEEEEARR~~
> 
> Ahem. 
> 
> I am. So glad. To finally get this monster out of my head. So sorry to destroy you all with some very rare (from me) angst, but it’s time for a _Titanic AU._ But! I still can’t decide who is Jack and who is Rose, so you decide! There are **two stories** here, one is a HaruMako (with a Future Fish! flavor), and the other is MakoHaru. Both stories have the same main framing, but are **different.** I didn’t just switch the names around lol. The SouRin at the beginning is the same, however. And I feel like I should say, since Sousuke is Cal, there’s failed (?) SouMako or SouHaru, depending on what you choose. So! You can read one, both, or neither if that’s what you want lol. 
> 
> But I will reiterate, as usual, these are happy endings, so buckle up and here we go!

_Version 1: HaruMako_

Jack: Haru

Rose: Makoto

 

Sousuke Yamazaki, famous heir to a steel fortune, stalked down the chaotic deck of the sinking _Titanic,_ his mood darkening with every step. For one thing, he’d given his greatcoat to that damned Tachibana, and now the icy winds whipped through his suit like it was made of tissue paper.

 

Everything was Tachibana’s fault. If he hadn’t run off with that bastard Haruka Nanase, then the two of them would already be on a lifeboat, rowing safely away from harm and destruction. But _now,_ the lifeboat that had been accepting gentlemen no longer welcomed him, and he was quickly running out of options. He was heading to the other side of the deck, hoping that the crew on that side would be more willing to come to some kind of… _arrangement._

But as he drew closer, his hopes dimmed. This side of the ship was just as crowded with frightened women and children as the other side had been; he couldn’t see any plausible way they’d let him aboard. Thinking hard, he watched as a father stepped into the boat, holding onto his little boy tightly.

 

_A child._

That was the key; he needed to have a child. If he was the child’s only parent, they’d have to let him onboard. Sousuke’s sharp aquamarine eyes scanned the deck. The odds of him just _finding_ an abandoned child were slim to none, he surmised darkly. Who would just leave their child during such a disaster—?

 

His gaze fell upon a figure pressed into a corner, and he froze. There was a young girl in a tattered brown coat with a worn cap pulled tightly down over her long dark red hair. He could barely see her face, but she was obviously crying; upset as she was, however, she made no attempt to move from her corner to try and save herself. She had clearly given up.

 

Sousuke gave her an appraising glance. She was tall, _really_ tall for a child, but she was also thin and underfed. He’d say she was probably fourteen at the most.

 

She would do.

 

He strode over to the girl, gripping her upper arm tightly as he pulled her out of the corner.

 

“Hey! What the h—”

 

“Shut up and keep crying if you want to live.”

 

The girl hurriedly wiped at her face with her free hand, a stubborn look burning in her expressive scarlet eyes. “I wasn’t crying…” she mumbled weakly in protest.

 

Sousuke ignored her. Even if she stopped crying, she still looked sufficiently pathetic enough to get them onboard. Or so he hoped. He pulled her up to the crewman who was loading the lifeboat, shifting his grip so he held her closely about the waist. Damn was she tall; she was almost as tall as him.

 

This had to work. “Please,” Sousuke said with an imploring look in his eyes as he got the attention of the crewman. “You have to let us on.” He gestured to the girl. “My little girl…I’m all she has left in the world.”

 

The crewman looked at the girl then back to him, considering for a moment. He must have decided that they weren’t worth his time because he shook his head briefly, hurriedly gesturing to the pair to get on the lifeboat before turning his attention to other passengers. Sousuke helped the child into the boat before sitting next to her, keeping his hand tightly around her waist in order to keep up the charade.

 

“Just keep quiet until we’re rescued,” Sousuke whispered to her as other passengers continued to get on the boat. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

 

The girl immediately bristled, tensing under his firm grip. “You’re an asshole, you know that? I would’ve figured something out without your help.”

 

Sousuke rolled his eyes. She was a pistol, this one. He couldn’t help his curiosity, however. “Did you get separated from your parents?” he had to ask.

 

“I don’t have parents.” The girl stated flatly in reply.

 

“I see. Separated from your little orphan friends then?”

 

The girl frowned up at him. “I got on this ship alone, asshole.”

 

Sousuke frowned in return. It seemed implausible that such a young girl would be traveling across the Atlantic on her own, but it didn’t matter. It wasn’t his business, and he really didn’t care that much. “At any rate, I don’t understand why you were so upset in the first place. They would’ve let you on the boat if you had just went up to them.”

 

The girl shook her head and responded in a tone one used when talking to young children. “No, they wouldn’t have. They’re only letting on _women_ and _children..._ and heartless pricks too, apparently.”

 

Sousuke ignored the jibe at the end of her statement. “Yes, and you fit both of those two criteria.”

 

The girl gave him a look of confusion. “I fit neither of those criteria.”

 

It was Sousuke’s turn to be confused. “What?”

 

The girl looked at him as if he was touched in the head. With an expression along the lines of _Why do I have to explain this?_ , she said “I’m no girl, and I’m no child.”

 

 _“What?”_ Sousuke couldn’t help but exclaim, but his voice was masked by the deafening chaos and the noises of the boat being lowered towards the water. He reached over with his free hand and pulled off the girl’s hat, tipping her chin so he could have a good look at her face. Although she was thin and delicate, he realized now that was clearly only because of her low class birth: the faint sallow sheen to her face made her malnutrition even more plain to him. Despite this, closer inspection of the sharp lines of her face and hardened expression revealed that _she_ was in fact, a _he._

And he didn’t look so young without the hat on, either. Not even close. No, given a proper bath and food, he could look quite...charming, actually. Sousuke gave himself a mental shake. He was looking at a gutter rat, merely a means to an end. But still...

 

“How old _are_ you?” he asked.

 

The boy snatched his hat back, unceremoniously stuffing it back onto his head. “I’m nineteen, thank you very much.”

 

Christ, he was even older than Tachibana. It was a miracle for them both that he looked so fragile and vulnerable. Sousuke moved to release his waist, but the man made a ‘tsk’ sound, securing Sousuke’s arm again by holding Sousuke’s hand firmly to his side. “Not so fast, _father._ Aren’t you supposed to protect me?”

 

A teasing glint danced in those scarlet eyes, and for a moment Sousuke couldn’t look away. Berating himself again, he frowned in reply. “We simply have an arrangement.” The boat reached the water, splashing down with an ungraceful thud. The crewman cut the lines, freeing the lifeboat as the occupants were sprayed by ocean water. _Damn,_ that was cold, and that was only a splash...to be actually _in_ the water, in this cold weather...

 

The man must’ve had the same thought, because the grip on Sousuke’s hand around his waist tightened by a fraction. “...Thank you,” the man mumbled, ducking his head away from Sousuke to hide his sullen blush.

 

Sousuke saw it anyway, but he pretended he didn’t. He would _not_ think about that expression, nor anything it made him feel. “Don’t thank me,” he said brusquely as the boat slowly rowed away from the sinking luxury liner. “As I said, we simply have an arrangement. Once we’re rescued, we go our separate ways.”

 

The man suddenly turned back to him at that, a mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes, eyes that had no business being on such a dirty, low-born, _intriguing—_

_Dammit._ Sousuke made himself focus on what the man was saying. “Not so fast. You said you were all I had left in the world, right? You’re stuck with me now. The name’s Rin.” Rin settled more comfortably against Sousuke, as if it was the most natural position in the world for the pair to be in.

 

Sousuke blinked in surprise. “I—”

 

“You should probably tell me your name though,” Rin commented idly, already getting used to his new situation with the speed of one who’s lived every day not knowing where their next meal would come from. “I don’t think you want me to call you ‘father,’ I assume,” he continued.

 

Sousuke could hear the flirtatious tone to his voice, but he stubbornly ignored it. Cheeky gutter rat. How dare he? But at the same time, Sousuke immediately knew that he _absolutely_ did not want to be called ‘father’ by Rin...

 

...what was he thinking? It didn’t matter. He’d shake off this pest the moment they were rescued. He’d just—

 

“I’ll be able to tell if you give me a fake name,” Rin pointed out in the wake of Sousuke’s silence.

 

Damn. “...Sousuke,” he replied finally. “It’s Sousuke Yamazaki.”

 

If Rin knew who he was, he gave no sign of it in his expression. He simply nodded once, still keeping his firm grip over Sousuke’s hand...probably to distract himself from their perilous surroundings. Sousuke looked back at the ship. Tachibana was most likely still there, about to plunge into that water with Nanase...

 

His arm subconsciously tightened an infinitesimal fraction around Rin’s waist. _Well. If those two manage to survive, I hope they’ll be happy together._

 

...

 

Sousuke felt a tiny pang of guilt at that. Still...despite his jealousy and disappointment, he couldn’t help but think to himself: _Good luck, Tachibana._

 

\---((*~*~*))---

 

He couldn't find Haruka.

 

When the ship went under they'd been together, holding tightly to each other as the cold water rushed up to greet them. Makoto had promised Haru he wouldn't let go of his hand...but Makoto had a life vest on and Haru didn't: within seconds he'd been taken under, ripped away from Makoto by the suction of the sinking ship. Makoto frantically scanned the area, searching for any sign of Haru.

 

“Haru!” he tried to yell, but the chaos around him was deafening. Countless numbers of people struggled in the water, trying to escape the cold, trying to find purchase on anything...or anyone.

 

“Ha—” he started to call out again, but a hysterical man next to him grabbed onto his shoulders, forcing Makoto under the water as he tried to raise himself up out of the freezing ocean. Makoto struggled against his grip, managing to come up briefly, but the man pushed him down again, merciless in his blind panic. Makoto could feel his body weakening, his struggles slowly lessening; air, he needed _air..._

_“Get off of him!”_ A voice suddenly cried out, and Haru appeared, punching the man squarely in the face. The man recoiled, and Haru wasted no time; he grabbed Makoto by the hand, trying to pull him away from the desperate situation as quickly as possible.

 

“Haru...thank you,” Makoto said, holding tight to Haru’s hand.

 

Haru simply nodded briefly in reply, focusing on the matter at hand. “Makoto, I need you to swim, alright?” he said as he continued to tug Makoto along through the frenzied waters. He moved at a brisk pace, and Makoto found it almost impossible to keep up. His movements already felt sluggish, and his limbs were starting to feel like they were made of lead...

 

“It’s so cold,” he couldn’t help but say as his body reluctantly moved through the water; he tried to stay close to Haru, but it was so _difficult._

Haru gripped Makoto’s hand harder. “Please swim, Makoto. It’ll be alright.” Trying to take courage from Haru’s words, Makoto focused solely on the movement of his body until the two came upon a floating door, drifting amongst other smaller debris from the ship.

 

Haru grabbed onto it immediately. “Get on, Makoto,” he said, holding it still so Makoto could climb on top. Haru tried to follow, but the door shook violently and almost flipped over, nearly pushing Makoto back into the water. Haru paused for a moment before deciding to settle himself in the water near the head of the door, guarding Makoto from any others who might come after them for this large piece of debris.

 

Makoto reached out his hand. “Come on, I’ll help you up.”

 

Haru shook his head in reply. “You stay there; I’ll be fine.”

 

Makoto looked affronted. “No, you won’t! Haru, that water is _freezing_ —”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Haru insisted stubbornly, but put on a small smile for Makoto’s benefit. “We’ll be rescued soon, so it won’t matter.”

 

Makoto immediately saw through that obvious lie. “Haruka, I can tell you’re lying. Now, get on—”

 

“Makoto, I’ll be _fine!”_ Haru asserted again, setting a wet lump of _something_ next to Makoto on the door before covering both of Makoto’s hands with his. “Please calm down; I’m telling you I’ll be alright...I’ve never told anyone this before, but...I’m not _exactly_ fully human.”

 

 _“What?!”_ Makoto exclaimed in blatant disbelief. “Haru, you’re getting delirious; _please_ get on the door—”

 

“I’m serious!” Haru said, and he shifted so that Makoto could see blue fins poking out from the top edge of the water. He shifted again, and they disappeared into the dark water, but if Makoto looked hard enough, he could see that Haru was...

 

“You’re a _mermaid?”_ Makoto cried, unable to control his shocked proclamation. It didn’t matter; no one was paying attention to them anyways. The air was filled with screams and cries for help: a nearby crewman even blew his whistle, trying in vain to get the attention of the boats.

 

“No, I’m not a mermaid,” Haru couldn’t help but clarify, “I’m actually a half-fish man. It’s a long story, but the important thing is that because of what I am, I’ll be alright in this cold water, okay?” _For a little while anyways,_ he added mentally, but he didn’t dare let Makoto know that. “You don’t have to worry.”

 

Makoto continued to stare at him. “But...what about your legs?”

 

“They’ll come back when I’m dry,” Haru explained, indicating his wet pants piled on the door. “Once we were separated, I had to kick them off so I could move freely. I looked everywhere for you...I’m so glad I found you in time.” He gripped Makoto’s hands tighter, kissing his knuckles.

 

Makoto paused, taking this all in. “...You’ll really be alright?” he asked, still partially unconvinced.

 

“I will,” Haru said firmly, with a confidence he didn’t have. “Besides, the boats are going to come back for us. We just have to wait like this a little longer, okay?”

 

Makoto reluctantly gave in to Haru’s reasoning. “...If it’s only for a little while, and you’re _sure_ you’ll be able to handle it...then I guess it’s okay.” He tried to smile for Haru through his now uncontrollable shivering.

 

“Just for a little while,” Haru agreed, getting as close to Makoto as he possibly could. He wouldn’t let anything happen to Makoto, no matter what.

 

Even if it cost him his life.

 

\---((A While Later))---

 

The screams echoing around them gradually lessened, and the frantic struggles died down. As the water slowly grew calmer, Haru found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. Even a half-fish man couldn’t take this level of cold for such a long period of time. He desperately focused on Makoto, on making sure _he_ stayed awake, that _he_ stayed alive. _Makoto..._

“It’s getting quiet...” Makoto commented softly. His hair had frozen solid, and each breath formed a thick cloud between them. He briefly took in their surroundings, evaluating the change in situation, before his eyes resettled on Haru. He gasped, and a terror colder than the surrounding water washed over him as he finally registered how blue Haru’s lips were, as well as how pale and frozen his skin had become.

 

“Haru, get on this door,” Makoto said in a tone that firmly expressed that the matter was no longer up for debate.

 

“I’m f-fine; th-they just h-have to organize the b-boats,” Haru stubbornly tried to explain, “Th-They’ll be coming back s-soon...”

 

“I don’t care, Haru, at this rate you’ll die before they get here!” Makoto would’ve shouted back his reply, but he was so cold that his voice was barely a murmur. And if _he_ was this cold, then Haru must be...

 

“I’m f-fine...” Haru weakly insisted again.

 

Makoto’s eyes narrowed. “Haruka Nanase, I may be young, but I’m not stupid. If you don’t get on this door, then I’m coming in there after you, and so help me I will drag you onto this door if I have to.”

 

Haru’s eyes widened. “No, d-don’t...don’t come in here.” He started to protest but then let out a feeble little sigh. Makoto clearly wasn’t going to budge on this. “Fine. I’ll t-try.” With the last of his strength, Haru swam to the side of the door. Makoto moved over as much as he could, shifting so Haru would have room to get on. He held out his hand, and Haru took it; it took several attempts, and the door rocked perilously, but Haru finally managed to roll on...and the door barely stayed above the water line. Makoto froze in place for a moment, mesmerized by the sight of Haru’s shimmery blue tail. The pearlescent fins glittered in the moonlight, and his light blue scales looked almost ethereal.

 

But then, he realized with a start that most of them were frozen.

 

“I-I’m not sure I can g-get dry enough to change back,” Haru said, trying to balance his weight on the door without unseating Makoto. Lying next to each other like this, it was a tight fit.

 

Makoto snapped to attention again at Haru’s soft comment. He _had_ to help Haru. “You must be freezing,” Makoto said, even though his lips were rapidly approaching the same shade of blue that Haru’s already were. “H-Here, lie this way...”

 

Makoto guided Haru so that he laid on his back on the door before Makoto settled above him; he braced himself over top of him with both hands, his legs supporting his weight on either side of Haru’s tail. With one hand he then opened the folds of his borrowed greatcoat as best he could underneath his life jacket, splitting the folds so that they completely surrounded the frozen tail. He then settled the lower half of his body gently on top of Haru, trying to share any remaining body heat he might have. Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto’s back, trying to do the same.

 

“Th-There,” Makoto said as he shifted lower by propping himself up on his elbows, bringing his face down so that it was just above Haru’s. He looked at what was left of Haru’s pants. They had frozen into a solid lump next to them. “I don’t think you’ll be able to get those back on,” he said in dismay. “So this way, you’ll be c-covered if you change back or not.”

 

“Th-Thank you...” Haru said, trying to give Makoto a little smile. “I-I’m sure the boats will be coming soon...”

 

Makoto smiled softly in reply. “...Yeah.” He wanted to believe Haru’s words, but as the silence grew and grew around them, Makoto started to lose hope. They would probably die here, frozen together on this door...Makoto couldn’t help but smile again at the thought. At least they’d be in each other’s arms.

 

He couldn’t think of a better way to go.

 

Decision made, he looked down at Haru, who was struggling to keep his eyes open. “I love you, Haru.” His words were simple, but the weight and depth of his emotion sparkled clearly in his emerald eyes.

 

At that, Haru instantly became alert again, his arms tightening weakly around Makoto in response. “No...don’t say your goodbyes, Makoto. Don’t you give up; don’t do it.”

 

“But it’s so cold...” Makoto couldn’t help but say. He could feel the energy draining out of him at an alarming rate; it would be so easy just to close his eyes and rest...and Haru, he must be even colder than him...surely he would like to just curl up together and—

 

“Makoto, you’re going to get out of this,” Haru said with sudden conviction; his voice was somehow steady and sure, in stark contrast to their current predicament. Where he was getting this sudden energy from, Makoto couldn’t fathom. “You’re going to get out of here, and you’re going to die an old man, warm in your bed. You’re not dying here, not tonight.”

 

“Well neither are you then,” Makoto said just as fiercely in reply, needing Haru to understand how _he_ felt as well. “Don’t you see? If I’m going to die an old man warm in my bed, then I want to be cuddled up with you right beside me, just like this.”

 

Haru sucked in a sharp breath, momentarily overwhelmed by Makoto’s declaration; despite the cold, Haru could see the fire blazing in Makoto’s emerald eyes above him...they showed Haru that he was serious, that he wasn’t going anywhere without Haru. “Makoto...” Haru started, his voice finally cracking from both cold and emotion, “What is it you want to do most after this is over?”

 

“I want to live my life with you,” Makoto said without hesitation, desperately feeling the urge to crush Haru to him, to kiss him, to do _something,_ but he was too cold to move from his position. “I want to spend every moment with you, and share every part of our lives...I want to cherish every moment.”

 

Haru smiled; it was a heartfelt, genuine smile that made Makoto want to cry. “Me too,” he said. “So that’s why I need you to promise me. Promise me that you will survive, that you won’t give up. No matter what happens, no matter how hopeless, we’re going to get through this, and we’re going to live out that dream, every second of it. Promise me, Makoto. Promise me now, and never let go of that promise.”

 

“I promise,” Makoto said immediately, those tears threatening to fall despite the cold.

 

“Good,” Haru said in reply, using previously unknown strength to reach up and cover one of Makoto’s hands with his. “I promise, too. I’m not letting go, Makoto...and you’re not either.”

 

“I won’t,” he agreed in a rush, the tears falling anyway, freezing to his cheeks. “I’ll never let go, Haru.” He shifted to entwine his fingers as best he could with Haru’s. He couldn’t feel it very much at all, but it didn’t matter.

 

They were going to make it out of this.

 

They were _going_ to make it out of this.

 

\---((A While Later))---

 

Makoto had no idea how much time had passed. He’d held most of his weight off of Haru for as long as he could, but he eventually grew so weak that he had to lower his head to Haru’s chest, trying to rest on him as lightly as possible. Haru’s arm around him had tightened in response, welcoming his comforting weight. At some point Haru’s tail had also changed back; Makoto periodically checked to make sure the folds of his frozen coat kept him fully covered.

 

It was almost completely silent around them now. Makoto desperately wanted to close his eyes, but he fought with every ounce of his remaining energy to keep them open, knowing that Haru was doing the same. It was so cold. Makoto couldn’t feel any part of his limbs anymore. But the boats would be coming soon. They just needed to hold on for just...a little...longer...

 

Despite his efforts, Makoto could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier; unable to resist any longer, Makoto finally let his eyes shut, and he felt a warmth surround him, a familiar, gentle embrace that would take him far away from this place—

 

“Is anyone alive out there?! Can anybody hear me?!”

 

Makoto startled awake, eyes shooting open again as he heard a voice in the distance. He saw a light methodically moving back and forth, scanning over the frozen bodies floating in the water.

 

A boat. A boat had finally returned.

 

“Haru!” Makoto tried to say, but only a small squeak of sound came out; his voice had frozen solid in his throat. He attempted to clear it and tried again. “H-Haru, Haru!” came out in a strangled whisper. Close enough. “There’s a boat!” With marked effort, he lifted his upper body off of Haru so he could look at his face. Haru wasn’t moving.

 

And his eyes were closed.

 

Panic shot through Makoto, and he shook their interlaced hands, trying to wake him. “Haru, c-come on! It’s a boat! We have to...w-we have to go! _Together!”_ Haru still didn’t move, and Makoto’s panic spiraled into a desperation he could not control.

 

“Haruka, _please!_ We...we promised!” He leaned down to kiss him, not thinking clearly at all in his hysteria. Cold, unmoving lips met his, and a choked sob escaped Makoto’s throat. This was it then. Haru was dead. He hadn’t been able to hold on...and without him, Makoto wasn’t sure he’d be able to either. He could practically hear Haru protesting this in his head, telling him to fight, telling him to get _out of here—_

Whimpering, Makoto broke the kiss and looked down at Haru’s peaceful expression. Tears formed a frozen path down Makoto’s cheeks once more as he stared down at his broken dreams lying before him. He _knew_ he was supposed to fight, he _knew_ this, and yet...

 

He just couldn’t bring himself to let go of Haru’s hand.

 

With another sob Makoto leaned down once more; in this position he could only drop his head back to Haru’s chest, clinging as tightly as possible to what he could of him without upsetting their balance. He felt panic and delirium start to overtake him, plunging him headlong into the awaiting darkness—

 

Wait a minute.

 

From this close position, if Makoto really, _really_ listened, he could hear it. Haru’s heartbeat, thready and weak, pounding faintly in his ear.

 

_“I’m not letting go, Makoto...and you’re not either.”_

He was alive. Barely, but he was alive.

 

Makoto felt a surge of adrenaline rush through him. They were _both_ going to make it, and they were _both_ going to keep their promise. They just needed to get on that boat. Makoto tried to call out to the boat for help, but his voice was still coming out at a level barely above a whisper. He was also afraid to move the door around to cause any kind of attention-getting commotion: if the door tipped and Haru fell into the water, he would surely die. Makoto watched as the boat drew closer, trying in vain to get them to notice his small cries and tiny movements. The crewman at the head of the boat didn’t see him, and he watched helplessly as the boat sailed on, moving farther and farther away from them.

 

“Wait!” Makoto tried to cry out, “C-Come back! Come _back...”_ Dismayed, he watched the fading light from the flashlight drift away, shining on those who had already left this hellish place far behind...

 

Makoto suddenly saw a glint of silver shine in the light, and he noticed something stuck in a nearby crewman’s mouth.

 

_The whistle._

Makoto knew what he had to do. Very carefully, he disentangled his frozen fingers from Haru’s and extricated himself from his hold. Taking care not to jostle him, Makoto then slid off the door, back into the icy embrace of the freezing water. He barely felt any colder at all; his entire focus was solely trained on that whistle, on getting the two of them out of there. He reached the departed crewman and grasped the whistle, giving it a strong yank to wrench it free. He put it to his lips, struggling to find the breath support needed to make sound. He thought of Haru lying on the door, dying. Haru needed him.

 

And Makoto was going to save him. He was going to save _both_ of them.

 

With a burst of strength Makoto forced air into the whistle, causing a high-pitched tone to pierce the unsettling quiet around them. With each breath the sound grew louder and louder; Makoto kept at it, and soon the light from the flashlight became fixed upon him...

 

\---((*~*~*))---

 

No one really questioned why Haru didn’t have pants on, but Makoto felt the need to make an excuse for it anyway, saying that they had been torn to shreds when the ship had sunk. The crew manning their lifeboat simply nodded and wrapped them both in heavy, dry coats, trying to warm them as much as they could while they waited to be rescued. Although there was room to spare in the boat, Makoto firmly held Haru in his lap, refusing to let him go once he had been bundled up. By the time the _RMS Carpathia_ arrived Haru was barely breathing, and Makoto could only watch helplessly as the ship’s doctor whisked him away for emergency treatment. He tried to follow, but the crewmen forced him to stay so he could be taken care of himself. One of them promised he’d keep Makoto updated with any news; however, Makoto could see how busy they were, so he knew that was a lie. He was given a dry change of clothes, a blanket, and a hot beverage before he was forced to sit down on a bench on the side of the deck. Makoto sipped at the drink as instructed but he tasted nothing; he was anxious for news about Haru’s welfare. He wasn’t sure anymore how long it had been since they’d taken him away. He wanted to pace but found himself too weak to do so: he could only sit and let his imagination run wild about what must be happening to Haru—Haru, calling out for him in delirium, Haru, breathing his last in some unknown room without him, Haru, weakly walking towards him—

 

It took Makoto a few moments to realize that he was no longer lost in his imagination: Haru _was_ walking towards him with the help of several crewmen; he too had on fresh clothes and was wrapped in a warm blanket. Makoto let out a cry and leapt to his feet, but he immediately felt a rush of dizziness and had to sit down again. The crewmen stopped before him and Haru stood on his own, thanking them as they took their leave. He looked down at Makoto, giving him a small smile. “Sorry I took so long.”

 

 _“Haruka,”_ Makoto exclaimed in reply, tears rapidly forming as he got to his feet again, crushing Haru to him in a desperate embrace. “Haru, Haru...I’m so glad you’re okay...I thought I’d lost you...”

 

“The doctor said I would’ve died if I hadn’t been kept covered,” Haru said as he allowed Makoto to move them into a seated position to conserve their strength. The two moved slowly, and he settled himself on Makoto’s left. “You saved me.”

 

“No, Haru,” Makoto protested, taking Haru’s hand with his right while hastily wiping at tears that just kept on coming with his left. _“You_ saved _me._ I was ready to give up, but...our promise...I was desperate to keep it.”

 

Haru reached out with his free hand to wipe the tears from Makoto’s cheeks. “And you did, Makoto. I’m so grateful, and so happy...I love you so much.”

 

“Haru...I love you, too. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He leaned forward, pressing his lips soundly to his for one heartfelt kiss. He tried to convey to Haru all of what he was feeling, all of the relief and joy that he felt in that moment. Haru returned the sentiment, his hand tightening on Makoto’s cheek in a gesture of comfort, of assurance. They had to stop soon after, however; they needed to save the rest of their kisses for when they both had more strength. In the meantime the two sat hand in hand with Haru gently leaning his weight on Makoto. Makoto didn’t mind this in the slightest; he simply wrapped his free arm around Haru’s shoulders to hold him close, cherishing every inch of him.

 

After a while a crewman with a clipboard approached the pair. “Excuse me, gentlemen. May I have your names, please?” He stood before them, his pen poised to add their names to the list of survivors.

 

Makoto spoke before Haru could open his mouth. “Nanase,” he answered, and the man started putting pen to paper. “Haruka and Makoto Nanase.”

 

The man thanked them and wished them good health before he walked away. Haru pulled away slightly, turning to look up at Makoto with one eyebrow raised in amusement. “Don’t I at least get to propose first?”

 

Makoto immediately started spluttering, his face flushing a bright red. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Haru; it just came out! I don’t know what I was thinking, I—”

 

Haru shushed him with a finger to his lips. “It’s okay, Makoto. I was planning to propose once we made it back to land anyways. You just have to promise me you’ll act surprised, okay?” He winked at him then, and Makoto sat frozen for a moment, utterly speechless. Haru grinned before he snuggled even closer to Makoto this time, resting his head comfortably in the crook of Makoto’s neck.

 

Makoto finally found his voice, and a happy bubble of laughter burst forth as he tightened his hold on Haru. “I promise.”

 

The two then sat in silence, simply enjoying each other’s presence as they began to fully process all that had happened. They had made it; they were alive. They had kept their promise to each other...well, at least the first part of it, anyway.

 

“So is this the part where I get to spend my life with you, and we share every part of our lives?” Makoto asked quietly, hopefully.

 

Haru shifted slightly in his embrace, reaching to press a tender, secret kiss to the underside of Makoto’s jawline. “A promise is a promise,” Haru replied, murmuring the words into Makoto’s neck; Makoto could feel Haru smiling against his skin.

 

Makoto let out another happy laugh, settling his cheek on Haru’s head as a single tear escaped and made its trail downwards. “Good.”

 

They’d spend their lives together, cherishing the happily ever after they had fought so hard to achieve.

 

“I’m not letting go of you, Makoto,” Haru said quietly, giving new meaning to his determined words from what seemed like years ago. He squeezed Makoto’s hand tightly. “I mean it.”

 

Makoto’s heart felt so full, he felt like it might burst; he loved this man so, _so_ much. He bit back a smile as he squeezed Haru’s hand in return. “I know...and I’m not either.”

 

\---((The End!!))---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Oh my god I made a Daddysuke joke it wasn’t even on purpose I do not ask your forgiveness~~
> 
> ~~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I’M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I’M KING OF THE WORLD AHAHAHAH~~
> 
> Ahem. This has been weighing on me for a long time, and I am very, very excited to share it with you. I hope you have enjoyed (“enjoyed?” Lol). 
> 
> Also! For anyone else who overthinks like I do! In the movie before this scene, Haru and Makoto are in water together a lot before this, so why didn’t Makoto notice Haru having fins before? WELL here’s my explanation: First off, they’re a bit busy trying not to die during all of those scenes, and I’m sure because of how he is Haru has a lot of practice with misdirection, so he can very easily keep him from noticing…but wait FH, then he’d still have to keep his pants on! Well dear reader, as I run a tight plot ship, were I to write those other scenes, Haru would have built some kind of extra fabric into his pants so in case of accidental water, etc., he’d be able to keep them on, but he wouldn’t be able to move as well as he would without them. Hence there’d only be the fins at the bottom he’d really have to hide from Makoto during the earlier scenes thank you for coming to my TED talk XP 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, I will be returning to the trash can for the foreseeable future XDD
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


	2. Version 2: MakoHaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~YOOOOOOOU’RE HEEEEEEEEREEEE~~
> 
> ~~THERE’S NOOOOOOTHING I FEEEEEARR~~
> 
> Ahem. 
> 
> I am. So glad. To finally get this monster out of my head. So sorry to destroy you all with some very rare (from me) angst, but it’s time for a _Titanic AU._ But! I still can’t decide who is Jack and who is Rose, so you decide! There are **two stories** here, one is a HaruMako (with a Future Fish! flavor), and the other is MakoHaru. Both stories have the same main framing, but are **different.** I didn’t just switch the names around lol. The SouRin at the beginning is the same, however. And I feel like I should say, since Sousuke is Cal, there’s failed (?) SouMako or SouHaru, depending on what you choose. So! You can read one, both, or neither if that’s what you want lol. 
> 
> But I will reiterate, as usual, these are happy endings, so buckle up and here we go!

_Version 2: MakoHaru_

Jack: Makoto

Rose: Haru

 

Sousuke Yamazaki, famous heir to a steel fortune, stalked down the chaotic deck of the sinking _Titanic,_ his mood darkening with every step. For one thing, he’d given his greatcoat to that damned Nanase, and now the icy winds whipped through his suit like it was made of tissue paper.

 

Everything was Nanase’s fault. If he hadn’t run off with that bastard Makoto Tachibana, then the two of them would already be on a lifeboat, rowing safely away from harm and destruction. But _now,_ the lifeboat that had been accepting gentlemen no longer welcomed him, and he was quickly running out of options. He was heading to the other side of the deck, hoping that the crew on that side would be more willing to come to some kind of… _arrangement._

But as he drew closer, his hopes dimmed. This side of the ship was just as crowded with frightened women and children as the other side had been; he couldn’t see any plausible way they’d let him aboard. Thinking hard, he watched as a father stepped into the boat, holding onto his little boy tightly.

 

_A child._

That was the key; he needed to have a child. If he was the child’s only parent, they’d have to let him onboard. Sousuke’s sharp aquamarine eyes scanned the deck. The odds of him just _finding_ an abandoned child were slim to none, he surmised darkly. Who would just leave their child during such a disaster—?

 

His gaze fell upon a figure pressed into a corner, and he froze. There was a young girl in a tattered brown coat with a worn cap pulled tightly down over her long dark red hair. He could barely see her face, but she was obviously crying; upset as she was, however, she made no attempt to move from her corner to try and save herself. She had clearly given up.

 

Sousuke gave her an appraising glance. She was tall, _really_ tall for a child, but she was also thin and underfed. He’d say she was probably fourteen at the most.

 

She would do.

 

He strode over to the girl, gripping her upper arm tightly as he pulled her out of the corner.

 

“Hey! What the h—”

 

“Shut up and keep crying if you want to live.”

 

The girl hurriedly wiped at her face with her free hand, a stubborn look burning in her expressive scarlet eyes. “I wasn’t crying…” she mumbled weakly in protest.

 

Sousuke ignored her. Even if she stopped crying, she still looked sufficiently pathetic enough to get them onboard. Or so he hoped. He pulled her up to the crewman who was loading the lifeboat, shifting his grip so he held her closely about the waist. Damn was she tall; she was almost as tall as him.

 

This had to work. “Please,” Sousuke said with an imploring look in his eyes as he got the attention of the crewman. “You have to let us on.” He gestured to the girl. “My little girl…I’m all she has left in the world.”

 

The crewman looked at the girl then back to him, considering for a moment. He must have decided that they weren’t worth his time because he shook his head briefly, hurriedly gesturing to the pair to get on the lifeboat before turning his attention to other passengers. Sousuke helped the child into the boat before sitting next to her, keeping his hand tightly around her waist in order to keep up the charade.

 

“Just keep quiet until we’re rescued,” Sousuke whispered to her as other passengers continued to get on the boat. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

 

The girl immediately bristled, tensing under his firm grip. “You’re an asshole, you know that? I would’ve figured something out without your help.”

 

Sousuke rolled his eyes. She was a pistol, this one. He couldn’t help his curiosity, however. “Did you get separated from your parents?” he had to ask.

 

“I don’t have parents.” The girl stated flatly in reply.

 

“I see. Separated from your little orphan friends then?”

 

The girl frowned up at him. “I got on this ship alone, asshole.”

 

Sousuke frowned in return. It seemed implausible that such a young girl would be traveling across the Atlantic on her own, but it didn’t matter. It wasn’t his business, and he really didn’t care that much. “At any rate, I don’t understand why you were so upset in the first place. They would’ve let you on the boat if you had just went up to them.”

 

The girl shook her head and responded in a tone one used when talking to young children. “No, they wouldn’t have. They’re only letting on _women_ and _children..._ and heartless pricks too, apparently.”

 

Sousuke ignored the jibe at the end of her statement. “Yes, and you fit both of those two criteria.”

 

The girl gave him a look of confusion. “I fit neither of those criteria.”

 

It was Sousuke’s turn to be confused. “What?”

 

The girl looked at him as if he was touched in the head. With an expression along the lines of _Why do I have to explain this?_ , she said “I’m no girl, and I’m no child.”

 

 _“What?”_ Sousuke couldn’t help but exclaim, but his voice was masked by the deafening chaos and the noises of the boat being lowered towards the water. He reached over with his free hand and pulled off the girl’s hat, tipping her chin so he could have a good look at her face. Although she was thin and delicate, he realized now that was clearly only because of her low class birth: the faint sallow sheen to her face made her malnutrition even more plain to him. Despite this, closer inspection of the sharp lines of her face and hardened expression revealed that _she_ was in fact, a _he._

And he didn’t look so young without the hat on, either. Not even close. No, given a proper bath and food, he could look quite...charming, actually. Sousuke gave himself a mental shake. He was looking at a gutter rat, merely a means to an end. But still...

 

“How old _are_ you?” he asked.

 

The boy snatched his hat back, unceremoniously stuffing it back onto his head. “I’m nineteen, thank you very much.”

 

Christ, he was even older than Nanase. It was a miracle for them both that he looked so fragile and vulnerable. Sousuke moved to release his waist, but the man made a ‘tsk’ sound, securing Sousuke’s arm again by holding Sousuke’s hand firmly to his side. “Not so fast, _father._ Aren’t you supposed to protect me?”

 

A teasing glint danced in those scarlet eyes, and for a moment Sousuke couldn’t look away. Berating himself again, he frowned in reply. “We simply have an arrangement.” The boat reached the water, splashing down with an ungraceful thud. The crewman cut the lines, freeing the lifeboat as the occupants were sprayed by ocean water. _Damn,_ that was cold, and that was only a splash...to be actually _in_ the water, in this cold weather...

 

The man must’ve had the same thought, because the grip on Sousuke’s hand around his waist tightened by a fraction. “...Thank you,” the man mumbled, ducking his head away from Sousuke to hide his sullen blush.

 

Sousuke saw it anyway, but he pretended he didn’t. He would _not_ think about that expression, nor anything it made him feel. “Don’t thank me,” he said brusquely as the boat slowly rowed away from the sinking luxury liner. “As I said, we simply have an arrangement. Once we’re rescued, we go our separate ways.”

 

The man suddenly turned back to him at that, a mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes, eyes that had no business being on such a dirty, low-born, _intriguing—_

_Dammit._ Sousuke made himself focus on what the man was saying. “Not so fast. You said you were all I had left in the world, right? You’re stuck with me now. The name’s Rin.” Rin settled more comfortably against Sousuke, as if it was the most natural position in the world for the pair to be in.

 

Sousuke blinked in surprise. “I—”

 

“You should probably tell me your name though,” Rin commented idly, already getting used to his new situation with the speed of one who’s lived every day not knowing where their next meal would come from. “I don’t think you want me to call you ‘father,’ I assume,” he continued.

 

Sousuke could hear the flirtatious tone to his voice, but he stubbornly ignored it. Cheeky gutter rat. How dare he? But at the same time, Sousuke immediately knew that he _absolutely_ did not want to be called ‘father’ by Rin...

 

...what was he thinking? It didn’t matter. He’d shake off this pest the moment they were rescued. He’d just—

 

“I’ll be able to tell if you give me a fake name,” Rin pointed out in the wake of Sousuke’s silence.

 

Damn. “...Sousuke,” he replied finally. “It’s Sousuke Yamazaki.”

 

If Rin knew who he was, he gave no sign of it in his expression. He simply nodded once, still keeping his firm grip over Sousuke’s hand...probably to distract himself from their perilous surroundings. Sousuke looked back at the ship. Nanase was most likely still there, about to plunge into that water with Tachibana...

 

His arm subconsciously tightened an infinitesimal fraction around Rin’s waist. _Well. If those two manage to survive, I hope they’ll be happy together._

 

...

 

Sousuke felt a tiny pang of guilt at that. Still...despite his jealousy and disappointment, he couldn’t help but think to himself: _Good luck, Nanase._

 

\---((*~*~*))---

 

He couldn't find Makoto.

 

When the ship went under they'd been together, holding tightly to each other as the cold water rushed up to greet them. Haru had promised Makoto he wouldn't let go of his hand...but Haru had a life vest on and Makoto didn't: within seconds he'd been taken under, ripped away from Haru by the suction of the sinking ship. Haru frantically scanned the area, searching for any sign of Makoto.

 

“Makoto!” he tried to yell, but the chaos around him was deafening. Countless numbers of people struggled in the water, trying to escape the cold, trying to find purchase on anything...or anyone.

 

“Ma—” he started to call out again, but a hysterical man next to him grabbed onto his shoulders, forcing Haru under the water as he tried to raise himself up out of the freezing ocean. Haru struggled against his grip, managing to come up briefly, but the man pushed him down again, merciless in his blind panic. Haru could feel his body weakening, his struggles slowly lessening; air, he needed _air..._

_“Get off of him!”_ A voice suddenly cried out, and Makoto appeared, punching the man squarely in the face. The man recoiled, and Makoto wasted no time; he grabbed Haru by the hand, trying to pull him away from the desperate situation as quickly as possible.

 

“Makoto...thank you,” Haru said quietly, holding tight to Makoto’s hand.

 

Makoto simply nodded and gave him a brief, encouraging smile in reply as he focused on the matter at hand. “Haru-chan, I need you to swim, alright?” he said as he continued to tug Haru along through the frenzied waters.

 

“Lay off the –chan,” Haru said automatically, trying to stay close to Makoto…but _damn_ was it difficult. Makoto moved at a brisk pace, and Haru found it almost impossible to keep up. His movements already felt sluggish, and his limbs were starting to feel like they were made of lead...

 

Haru wasn’t about to admit how cold he was, but Makoto sensed his distress anyway, turning back towards him with another smile. “Please swim, Haru,” he said, gripping his hand harder. “It’ll be alright.” Trying to take courage from Makoto’s words, Haru focused solely on the movement of his body until the two came upon a floating door, drifting amongst other smaller debris from the ship.

 

Makoto grabbed onto it immediately. “Climb on, Haru,” he said, holding it still so Haru could balance on top. Makoto tried to follow, but the door shook violently and almost flipped over, nearly pushing Haru back into the water. Makoto paused for a moment before deciding to settle himself in the water near the head of the door, guarding Haru from any others who might come after them for this large piece of debris.

 

Haru reached out his hand. “Come on, I’ll help you up.”

 

Makoto shook his head in reply. “You stay there, Haru-chan, I’ll be fine.”

 

Haru didn’t even bristle at the nickname as he frowned at Makoto’s response. “No, you won’t be fine. Makoto, that water is _freezing_ —”

 

“It won’t be for long; don’t worry,” Makoto insisted, putting on a smile for Haru’s benefit. “We’ll be rescued soon, so it won’t matter.”

 

Haru immediately saw through that obvious lie. “Makoto, that’s ridiculous. I won’t let you do this. Now, _please_ get on—”

 

“They’re coming back—I’m serious!” Makoto said, covering both of Haru’s hands with his upon seeing Haru’s dubious expression. “They just have to organize the boats. Once they do that, they’ll come right back to save as many as they can. They can’t do their best without a plan, right?”

 

Haru considered Makoto’s words as he took in the scene around them. The air was filled with screams and cries for help; a nearby crewman even blew his whistle, trying to get the attention of the boats. While he still didn’t fully believe Makoto, a small part of him, a foolish part, still wanted to cling desperately to the hope that he offered. If Makoto was right, and they were going to be rescued soon, then…they might still have a chance.

 

Haru was torn, but he wanted to believe in Makoto. But then again, there were so _many_ people…Haru decided that despite these misgivings, he could let himself believe in Makoto’s optimism, he could take him at his word…but only for a little while. Otherwise Makoto would die. “…You’re sure you’ll be alright?”

 

“I’m positive,” Makoto enthused, squeezing Haru’s hands tightly. “When I was pulled away, I didn’t think I’d be able to find you again. I looked everywhere…I’m so glad I found you in time.” He kissed Haru’s knuckles, reassuring himself that Haru was here, Haru was with _him,_ safe. “We’ll be okay.”

 

Haru smiled in reply but still found himself hesitating, his tiny hope wavering in the face of the pure madness that surrounded them. He had to ask; he couldn’t help it. “And you really think the boats are going to come back for us?” he asked quietly.

 

“I do,” Makoto said firmly, with a confidence he didn’t really have. “We just have to wait like this a little longer, alright?”

 

Haru finally gave in, allowing himself to push away rationality in favor of Makoto’s loving gaze and perpetually positive attitude. “Just for a little while,” Haru agreed, leaning forward to press a kiss to Makoto’s forehead. He’d believe in the hope Makoto offered…for now.

 

Makoto nodded, giving him another reassuring smile as he pressed as close to Haru as he could. He felt bad for lying to him…he was surprised that Haru didn’t catch him doing it, actually. _He really wants to believe what I’m saying that badly,_ Makoto surmised. Makoto wanted to believe his own words too, but protecting Haru came first. He wouldn’t let anything happen to Haru, no matter what.

 

Even if it cost him his life.

 

\---((A While Later))---

 

The screams echoing around them gradually lessened, and the frantic struggles died down. As the water slowly grew calmer, Makoto found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. He had no idea how much time had passed, but he was fast approaching his limit. He desperately focused on Haru, on making sure _he_ stayed awake, that _he_ stayed alive. _Haru..._

“It’s getting quiet...” Haru commented softly. His hair had frozen solid, and each breath formed a thick cloud between them. He briefly took in their surroundings, evaluating the change in situation, before his eyes resettled on Makoto. He gasped, and a terror colder than the surrounding water washed over him as he finally registered how blue Makoto’s lips were, as well as how pale and frozen his skin had become.

 

“Makoto, get on this door. _Now.”_ Haru’s tone made it plain that this was no longer up for debate.

 

“I’m f-fine; like I said, th-they just h-have to organize the b-boats,” Makoto replied, though his stutter from the temperature made his words sound less convincing. “Th-They’ll be coming back s-soon...”

 

“I don’t _care_ anymore, Makoto,” Haru said, his voice edged with panic. “At this rate you’ll die before they get here!” Haru would’ve yelled those words at him, but he was so cold that his voice was barely a murmur. And if _he_ was this cold, then Makoto must be...

 

“I’m f-fine...” Makoto weakly insisted again.

 

Haru’s mouth set into a firm line as his expression hardened. “Makoto Tachibana, I may be young, but I’m not stupid. If you don’t get on this door, then I’m coming in there with you, and we’ll both freeze to death.”

 

Makoto’s eyes widened. “No, d-don’t...” He started to protest but then let out a feeble little sigh. Haru clearly wasn’t going to budge on this. “Alright. I’ll g-give it a try.” With the last of his strength, Makoto swam to the side of the door. Haru moved over as much as he could, shifting so Makoto would have room to get on. He held out his hand, and Makoto took it; it took several attempts, and the door rocked perilously, but Makoto finally managed to roll on...and the door barely stayed above the water line.

 

“I-I’m not sure this is going to w-work, Haru,” Makoto said shakily, trying to balance his weight on the door without unseating Haru. Lying next to each other like this, it was a tight fit.

 

Makoto’s strikingly weak countenance spurred Haru into action. He _had_ to help Makoto. “You must be freezing,” Haru said, even though his lips were rapidly approaching the same shade of blue that Makoto’s already were. “H-Here, lie this way...”

 

Haru guided Makoto so that he laid on his back on the door; he then slowly settled his weight on top of him, tucking his head under Makoto’s chin. He opened the folds of his borrowed greatcoat as best he could underneath his life jacket, splitting the folds so that they covered Makoto to some degree as well.

 

“I’m not too heavy, am I?” Haru asked as he snuggled close, trying to share any remaining body heat he might have.

 

“Not at all,” Makoto replied, and he wrapped his arms tightly around Haru’s waist, trying to do the same. “Th-Thank you…” he continued, doing his best to give Haru a little smile. “I-I’m sure the boats will be coming soon...”

 

Haru smiled softly in return. “...Yeah.” He still wanted to believe Makoto’s words, but as the silence grew and grew around them, Haru’s small hope quickly dwindled. They would probably die here, frozen together on this door...Haru couldn’t help but smile again at the thought. At least they’d be in each other’s arms.

 

He couldn’t think of a better way to go.

 

Decision made, he glanced up at Makoto; he was struggling to keep his eyes open. This was it. He looked down again, quietly whispering his words into Makoto’s neck. “Makoto…I love you.”

 

The words were simple, but the weight and depth of his emotion rang clearly in Makoto’s ears. He snapped to attention, his arms clinging urgently to Haru in response. “No...don’t say your goodbyes, Haru. I know it’s cold, but don’t you give up; don’t do it.”

 

“I-I’m not cold...” Haru stubbornly replied, but he knew Makoto wouldn’t believe him. He could feel the energy draining out of him at an alarming rate; it would be so easy just to close his eyes and rest...and Makoto, he must be even colder than him...surely he would like to just curl up together and—

 

“Haruka, you’re going to get out of this,” Makoto said with sudden conviction; his voice was somehow steady and sure, in stark contrast to their current predicament. Where he was getting this sudden energy from, Haru couldn’t fathom. “You’re going to get out of here, and you’re going to die an old man, warm in your bed. You’re not dying here, not tonight.”

 

“Well you’re not either then!” Haru snapped in reply, his voice brimming with a passion equal to Makoto’s. He raised himself slightly upward so he could look Makoto in the eye; he needed Makoto to understand how _he_ felt as well. “Makoto, if I’m going to die an old man warm in my bed, then I want you right there beside me, just like this.”

 

Makoto sucked in a sharp breath, momentarily overwhelmed by Haru’s declaration; despite the cold, Makoto could see the fire blazing in Haru’s sapphire eyes above him...they showed Makoto that he was serious, that he wasn’t going anywhere without Makoto. “Haru...” Makoto started, his voice cracking from both cold and emotion, “What is it you want to do most after this is over?”

 

Haru didn’t hesitate in his reply. “I want to live my life with you,” he declared, desperately feeling the urge to cling tightly to Makoto, to kiss the daylights out of him, to do _something,_ but the cold had sapped all of his energy; all he could do was return to his original position, tucking himself back under Makoto’s chin. “I want to spend every moment with you,” he whispered, continuing to voice his desires into Makoto’s neck, “I want to share every part of our lives while cherishing every moment.”

 

Makoto nuzzled the top of Haru’s head over and over until Haru pulled back again, needing to see Makoto’s expression. Makoto looked up at him lovingly, giving him a wide, tearful smile of agreement. Haru could see Makoto’s thoughts reflected clearly in his eyes: _I want that too, Haru-chan._ His expression was so heartfelt, so genuine that Haru felt his heart lurch in his chest, and he surged forward with a last burst of energy to press his lips briefly to his. Both of them were too cold and numb to really feel each other’s kiss, but neither cared as they held onto each other, held onto each other’s feelings with all they had. Once Haru fell back into his original position on Makoto’s chest, Makoto found his words once again. “I feel the same, Haru,” he said anyway, voicing it even though he knew that Haru already knew. “So that’s why I need you to promise me. Promise me that you will survive, that you won’t give up. No matter what happens, no matter how hopeless, we’re going to get through this, and we’re going to live out that dream, every second of it. Promise me, Haru. Promise me now, and never let go of that promise.”

 

A tear sprang to the corner of Haru’s eye as he smiled, hiding it in Makoto’s neck. “I promise.”

 

Makoto held him tighter. “Good. I promise, too. I’m not letting go, Haruka...and you’re not either.”

 

“I won’t,” Haru agreed firmly, the tear falling despite the cold, freezing to his cheek. “I’ll never let go, Makoto.” He leaned forward, pressing a tender kiss to Makoto’s neck, the only spot he could reach. He was fairly certain that Makoto couldn’t feel it at this point, but it didn’t matter.

 

They were going to make it out of this.

 

They were _going_ to make it out of this.

 

\---((A While Later))---

 

Haru had no idea how much time had passed. He was worried that he might be crushing Makoto under his weight for such a long period of time, but every time he tried to shift any part of his weight off of Makoto, he’d just tighten his grip on him, holding him close. Haru periodically looked down at the folds of his coat, trying to make sure that the frozen garment kept them both covered. The extra “warmth” couldn’t hurt either of them at this point, Haru figured.

 

It was almost completely silent around them now. Haru was strongly tempted to close his eyes, but he knew what would happen if he did; he fought with every ounce of his remaining energy to keep them open, knowing that Makoto was doing the same. It was so cold. Haru couldn’t feel any part of his limbs anymore. But the boats would be coming soon; he _had_ to believe that was true. For Makoto’s sake, for the sake of their promise, he _had_ to believe. So they just needed to hold on for just...a little...longer...

 

Despite his efforts, Haru could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier; unable to resist any longer, Haru finally let his eyes shut, and he felt a warmth surround him, a familiar, gentle embrace that would take him far away from this place—

 

“Is anyone alive out there?! Can anybody hear me?!”

 

Haru startled awake, eyes shooting open again as he heard a voice in the distance. He saw a light methodically moving back and forth, scanning over the frozen bodies floating in the water.

 

A boat. A boat had finally returned.

 

“Makoto!” Haru tried to say, but only a small squeak of sound came out; his voice had frozen solid in his throat. He attempted to clear it and tried again. “M-Makoto, Makoto!” came out in a strangled whisper. Close enough. “There’s a boat!” With marked effort, he lifted his upper body off of Makoto so he could look at his face. Makoto wasn’t moving.

 

And his eyes were closed.

 

Panic shot through Haru, and he shook Makoto by the shoulder, trying to wake him. “C-Come on, Makoto! It’s a boat! We have to...w-we have to go! _Together!”_ Makoto still didn’t move, and Haru’s panic began to spiral into a desperation he didn’t know how to control.

 

“Makoto…Makoto, please…we…we promised, didn’t we?” He shook his shoulder one more time, knowing it wouldn’t do any good. _“Didn’t we?!”_ He leaned down to kiss him, not thinking clearly at all in his state of denial and shock. Cold, unmoving lips met his, and a choked sound escaped Haru’s throat. This was it then. Makoto was dead. He hadn’t been able to hold on...and without him, Haru was doubtful he’d be able to either. He could practically hear Makoto protesting this in his head, telling him to fight, telling him to get _out of here—_

Haru broke the kiss, and one of Makoto’s hands slipped from his waist at the movement; Haru caught it in his before it could hit the water. He brought Makoto’s hand up to his lips as he looked down at Makoto’s peaceful expression. Tears freely made their way down Haru’s cheeks, freezing in place as he continued to stare down at his broken dreams lying before him. He _knew_ he was supposed to fight, he _knew_ this, and yet...

 

He just couldn’t bring himself to let go of Makoto’s hand.

 

With a quiet sob Haru dropped his head to Makoto’s chest, clinging as tightly as possible to what he could of him without upsetting their balance. He felt panic and delirium start to overtake him, plunging him headlong into the awaiting darkness—

 

Wait a minute.

 

From this close position, if Haru really, _really_ listened, he could hear it. Makoto’s heartbeat, thready and weak, pounding faintly in his ear.

 

_“I’m not letting go, Haruka...and you’re not either.”_

He was alive. Barely, but he was alive.

 

Haru felt a surge of adrenaline rush through him. They were _both_ going to make it, and they were _both_ going to keep their promise. They just needed to get on that boat. Haru tried to call out to the boat for help, but his voice was still coming out at a level barely above a whisper. He was also afraid to move the door around to cause any kind of attention-getting commotion: if the door tipped and Makoto fell into the water, he would surely die. Haru watched as the boat drew closer, trying in vain to get them to notice his small cries and tiny movements. The crewman at the head of the boat didn’t see him, and he watched helplessly as the boat sailed on, moving farther and farther away from them.

 

“Wait!” Haru tried to cry out, “C-Come back! Come _back...”_ Frustrated, he watched the fading light from the flashlight drift away, shining on those who had already left this hellish place far behind...

 

Haru suddenly saw a glint of silver shine in the light, and he noticed something stuck in a nearby crewman’s mouth.

 

_The whistle._

Haru knew what he had to do. Very carefully, he disentangled his frozen fingers from Makoto’s and extricated himself from his hold. Taking care not to jostle him, Haru then slid off the door, back into the icy embrace of the freezing water. He barely felt any colder at all; his entire focus was solely trained on that whistle, on getting the two of them out of there. He reached the departed crewman and grasped the whistle, giving it a strong yank to wrench it free. He put it to his lips, struggling to find the breath support needed to make sound. He thought of Makoto lying on the door, dying. Makoto needed him.

 

And Haru was going to save him. He was going to save _both_ of them.

 

With a burst of strength Haru forced air into the whistle, causing a high-pitched tone to pierce the unsettling quiet around them. With each breath the sound grew louder and louder; Haru kept at it, and soon the light from the flashlight became fixed upon him...

 

\---((*~*~*))---

 

The crew manning their lifeboat immediately recognized how close to death the pair were, Makoto especially. They wrapped them both in heavy, dry coats, trying to warm them as much as they could while they waited to be rescued. Although there was room to spare in the boat, Haru firmly held Makoto close to his side, leaning Makoto’s head against his shoulder and refusing to let him go. By the time the _RMS Carpathia_ arrived Makoto was barely breathing, and Haru could only watch helplessly as the ship’s doctor whisked him away for emergency treatment. He tried to follow, but the crewmen forced him to stay so he could be taken care of himself. One of them promised he’d keep Haru updated with any news; however, Haru could see how busy they were, so he knew that was a lie. He was given a dry change of clothes, a blanket, and a hot beverage before he was forced to sit down on a bench on the side of the deck. Haru sipped at the drink as instructed but he tasted nothing; he was anxious for news about Makoto’s welfare. He wasn’t sure anymore how long it had been since they’d taken him away. He wanted to pace but found himself too weak to do so: he could only sit and let his imagination run wild about what must be happening to Makoto—Makoto, calling out for him in delirium, Makoto, breathing his last in some unknown room without him, Makoto, weakly walking towards him—

 

It took Haru a few moments to realize that he was no longer lost in his imagination: Makoto _was_ walking towards him with the help of several crewmen; he too had on fresh clothes and was wrapped in a warm blanket. Haru let out a sound of relief and leapt to his feet, but he immediately felt a rush of dizziness and had to sit down again. The crewmen stopped before him and Makoto stood on his own, thanking them as they took their leave. He looked down at Haru, giving him a warm smile. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Haru-chan.”

 

 _“Makoto,”_ Haru exclaimed through a wave of emotion; tears formed at the corners of his eyes as he got to his feet again, holding Makoto close in a desperate embrace. “Makoto...” Haru started, swallowing so his voice would come out more clearly, “Makoto…you’re okay...I’m so glad you’re _okay…_ I thought…I thought I’d lost you...”

 

“The doctor said I would’ve died if I hadn’t been kept covered,” Makoto said as he allowed Haru to move them into a seated position to conserve their strength. The two moved slowly, and he settled himself on Haru’s right. “You saved me.”

 

Haru blushed, turning his head to the side even as he reached for Makoto’s hand. “No, I didn’t...y _ou_ saved _me._ I was ready to give up, but...our promise...I was desperate to keep it.”

 

Makoto reached out with his free hand to turn Haru’s face back to his. He was surprised to see that Haru was crying, and he felt his own tears well up and start to fall as well. He distracted himself from breaking down completely by wiping away the moisture from Haru’s cheeks as he replied, “And you did it, Haru. You kept our promise, and I’m so grateful, so happy...I love you so much, Haru-chan.”

 

“Drop the –chan,” Haru said stubbornly in reply, but then he sniffled a little as he nuzzled his cheek into Makoto’s hand. “Don’t ever scare me like that again, alright? I don’t know what I’d do without you...I love you more than you know, Makoto,” he said sincerely in reply, and Makoto let out a bubble of laughter as his lips drew in closer.

 

“Well…I think I might have an idea of how much that could be,” he said before he closed the remaining distance between them, pressing his lips soundly to his for one heartfelt kiss. Haru tried to convey to Makoto all of what he was feeling, all of the relief and joy that he felt in that moment. Makoto returned the sentiment, his hand tightening on Haru’s cheek in a gesture of comfort, of assurance. They had to stop soon after, however; they needed to save the rest of their kisses for when they both had more strength.

 

In the meantime Haru interlaced his fingers with Makoto’s as he gently rested his weight against him, leaning into him as much as he dared. In response Makoto rested his cheek atop Haru’s head, nuzzling him affectionately. Haru’s lips upturned in a smile, and he tightened his grip while leaning in _just_ that little bit closer. He treasured every _inch_ of this man beside him…and he had a feeling that Makoto felt the same.

 

After a while a crewman with a clipboard approached the pair. “Excuse me, gentlemen. May I have your names, please?” He stood before them, his pen poised to add their names to the list of survivors.

 

Makoto straightened up to reply, but Haru spoke before he could open his mouth. “Tachibana,” he answered, sitting up as well, and the man started putting pen to paper. “Makoto and Haruka Tachibana.”

 

The man thanked them and wished them good health before he walked away. Makoto angled his head so he could look down at Haru, one eyebrow raised in amusement. “Don’t I at least get to propose first?”

 

Haru’s face flushed a deep red, and he quickly turned away. “I’m sorry, I just…I…I—”

 

Makoto reached over with his free hand to turn Haru’s face back to his. “Haru, it’s alright. I was planning to propose once we made it back to land anyways. You just have to promise me you’ll act surprised, okay?” He winked at him then, and Haru sat frozen for a moment, eyes wide with shock. Makoto grinned before he gave Haru a quick, cheeky kiss. Pulling away, he then gently pressed on Haru’s cheek in order to guide him to lean against him once more, keeping him right by his side.

 

Haru gave himself a mental shake, and he let out a soft chuckle of laughter. “I promise,” he finally replied.

 

The two then sat in silence, simply enjoying each other’s presence as they began to fully process all that had happened. They had made it; they were alive. They had kept their promise to each other...well, at least the first part of it, anyway.

 

“So, Makoto,” Haru started quietly, breaking the comfortable silence. “Since we made it, like we promised, is this the part where…where I get to spend my life with you, and we share every part of our lives?” He couldn’t keep the tinge of hope out of his voice.

 

Makoto let go of Haru’s hand to enfold him in his embrace, pulling him in close. He then leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Haru’s cheek before murmuring into his ear, “A promise is a promise.”

 

Haru snuggled deeper into Makoto’s arms in response, relaxing completely against his welcoming body. “Good.” They’d spend their lives together, cherishing the happily ever after they had fought so hard to achieve.

 

“I’m not letting go of you, Haruka,” Makoto said quietly, giving new meaning to his determined words from what seemed like years ago. He pulled Haru even closer, as close as he possibly could while they still sat side by side. “I mean it.”

 

Haru’s heart felt so full, he felt like it might burst; he loved this man so, _so_ much. He bit back a smile as he freed one arm in order to cover one of Makoto’s hands with his. “I know...and I’m not either.”

 

\---((The End!!))---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Oh my god I made a Daddysuke joke it wasn’t even on purpose I do not ask your forgiveness~~
> 
> ~~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I’M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I’M KING OF THE WORLD AHAHAHAH~~
> 
> Ahem. This has been weighing on me for a long time, and I am very, very excited to share it with you. I hope you have enjoyed (“enjoyed?” Lol). 
> 
> So thank you so much for reading, and I will be returning to the trash can for the foreseeable future XDD
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
